


Only Time Will Tell Us the Answers

by Sidekick_Theory



Series: The Glowing Alternative [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Crying, Dialogue, Fluff and Angst, Lots of dialogue, M/M, Smut (at the end), blowjob, cute dialogue, explanation dialogue, sad dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:57:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4050556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidekick_Theory/pseuds/Sidekick_Theory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo tells Neymar that he will do anything to stay with him, but with everything going on, Neymar has a hard time believing him. As revelations begin to announce themselves, Leo will have to convince Neymar of his loyalty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Time Will Tell Us the Answers

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, well, inspiration struck me. This part mostly features their growing relationship and how they handle it. It also features how Anto deals with everything that is happening. I actually wrote this one much longer than this, but I decided to cut it and just use the other half for the next update. Hope you enjoy it!

The next morning, Leo let himself wake up slowly. He took his time to open his eyes, to stretch his muscles, to look around the room at his surrounding, and to see that Neymar was not next to him in bed. He felt around on the other side of the bed as if Neymar’s body was there but he just couldn’t see it. He was surprised to see that Neymar would get up first in the morning before him. 

Answering all his questions of Neymar’s whereabouts, Leo heard the shower shut off in the bathroom connected to the room. He heard some rustling around before he watched Neymar come out of the bathroom. In his sleepy state, Leo threw all his manners out the window and shamelessly stared at Neymar’s body. He only had a towel wrapped around low on his waist. His hair was wet and tousled on his head as if he had rubbed the towel all over it. Little, left over droplets rolled down his body. Leo just happened to follow the journey of one from Neymar’s neck, down his chest and abs, and right into the covered towel area. Luckily his sleepy state also obstructed his embarrassment for openly ogling this beautiful boy. 

“Hey, eyes up here honey.” And just like that the spell broke. Leo faced heated up. Just when he opened his mouth to apologize for his rudeness, Neymar took that moment to not only walk over and kiss him silly, but also to drop the towel entirely. He did not jump on top of him like Leo expected him to. He stayed off the bed, leaning down to kiss him. 

His hands didn’t travel to any other place than his face and the bed. If he wasn’t naked, the kiss would have been rated PG. Leo was shocked that Neymar didn’t try to take it farther. It was only 7 a.m., they didn’t need to be at practice for another 3 hours. If the kiss wasn’t as loving as it was, Leo would have started to worry that he was just another shag of Neymar’s, to be ushered out the door the second they dressed. And he had many of those, Leo had heard enough about them before. He didn’t like to think about them then, and he certainly didn’t want to think about them now, so he focused back on the kiss.

Neymar had licked at his lips until Leo opened his mouth. Yet, the kiss still didn’t turn dirty. Neymar took Leo’s bottom lip in between both of his and lightly squeezed it. He then gently stuck his tongue into the kiss prompting Leo to add his. Neymar still didn’t sexualize it the way Leo thought he would. Neymar’s tongue tenderly massaged Leo’s. He stroked up and down his jaw with light touches that made Leo question if they were there at all. He broke away from the kiss a few times only to go back to pecking Leo softly on the lips again. 

Leo was so caught up in the kiss that when Neymar broke away again, he stayed right the way he was, waiting for Neymar to come back. He realized, after a few seconds, that he was not coming back any time soon. This was indicated by Neymar laughing from across the room. Leo opened his eyes in confusion. 

Neymar was currently running the towel down his body as he looked in his bureau for boxers. He brought out a blue pair that seemed unnecessarily small. He dropped the towel again and put the boxers on. He looked back at Leo and started laughing. 

“Oh, you should have seen the look on your face when I stopped kissing you!” Neymar laughed again. “Your lips were still puckered and your eyes were closed waiting for me to come back,” Neymar mocked Leo by making an exaggerated face of what Leo thought he really looked like. “Truly priceless. If I hadn’t left my phone down stairs yesterday I would have taken a picture. Hilarious.”

Leo huffed, “Well you have like 6 of them. I’m pretty sure you have at least one up here.” Leo subconsciously began to pout making Neymar fall into another fit of giggles. He pulled on the pair of sweatpants he had just taken out and walked back over to Leo. This time he got on the bed, straddling Leo. 

“Ya know, you really shouldn’t pout, it makes your lip all dry and cracky,” Neymar informed, kissing Leo on the lips again. After a second or two, Leo moved back and frowned at him. 

“Cracky isn’t a word, and I don’t like to be teased or made-fun-of.” Leo shot back. He gently pushed Neymar off his lap and onto the other side of the bed, but he might as well have been shoved over there for how Neymar reacted. Neymar sent himself flying to very edge of the bed with his rolls, and when he got there, he failed his arms around for a bit until he let himself fall to the ground. 

“That was mean, throwing me off the bed like that. That’s it! No more kisses or sexy time for you! You will never come near this ass again!” Neymar pronounced, standing up rubbing said ass. The fall actually had him land on it, and after last night, the sudden strike was painful. He flopped back on the bed on his stomach and buried his face in the pillow.

“Oh, you’re so dramatic!” Leo said chuckling. He reached on the ground and grabbed his sweatpants from yesterday. After he pulled them on, he turned over and cuddled Neymar to his chest. Neymar pretended to struggle against the comforting arms, while simultaneously wrapping his body around Leo’s like a koala bear would. They stayed like that for a couple minutes in pleasant silence. 

Of course, right when Leo was content enough to fall asleep for another hour, Neymar had to ruin it.

“Ugh! I can’t take it anymore,” He rolled over onto the edge of the bed and then the floor. “You smell absolutely horrible, seriously you need to take a shower. You wreck of sex.”

Leo raised his eyebrows in disbelief, “That’s mostly because of you! You’re the one who came all over me!”

Neymar smirked at that, “Oh, and what a pretty sight that was. But, seriously, you need to go wash off or something, at least to prevent my nose from jumping off and running away from me.” Neymar pointed at the bathroom door, “The stuff’s all in there. I’ll leave a pair of clothes out for you,” Neymar walked over to his bureau again, “That is off course if I can find something to fit you,” he muttered quietly this time.

“Ah, what was that?” 

“Nothing, nothing. Right, so I’ll get you clothes and cook us some breakfast, how’s that sound?”

Leo stood up from the bed. He walked over to Neymar and wrapped his arms around his waist from behind. “That just sounds lovely, pumpkin.” He kissed Neymar on the cheek and turned away. He couldn’t help himself when, on the way to the bathroom, he spotted his boxers from yesterday. “Ya know, you’re right I do smell.” At this point he had Neymar’s attention. “But I do believe that these smell worst.” He threw the boxers right at Neymar’s face, slamming the door behind him before Neymar could react. 

He smiled to himself on the other side of the door as Neymar screamed and cursed.

 

“Well I’m sorry I don’t have any Dolce and Gabbana tighty-whities for you. They really don’t fit my style.” 

‘Oh, but fedoras and bad patterned shirts do?’ Leo thought silently to himself. When he had walked out of the bathroom, Leo had found vibrant, hot pink briefs on a stack of clothes for him to wear. He immediately called a smirking Neymar up to the room and wordless showed his discomfort in the shorts. Neymar feigned mock seriousness that those were the only ones that could possibly fit him.

“Neymar, I’m pretty sure that none of your underwear is going to be able to fit all of me in, so how about you just give me your loosest pair and we can continue on with our day,” Leo demanded unsmiling. He held the pink monstrosity out for Neymar to take. Neymar ripped the underwear from Leo’s hands and scowled at him. 

“Puta,” grumbled Neymar as he went to the drawer and pick out a red pair of underwear. He threw them in the general direction of where Leo was and walked out of the room. “Expect your coffee to be scolding hot and your eggs burnt!” Neymar yelled from down the stairs.

Leo shook his head fondly as he changed. He rubbed his hair with the towel as he gathered up all his clothes from yesterday. When he was satisfied that he had everything, he hung the towel up and walked downstairs. 

The smell of coffee and the sound of obnoxious Brazilian music surrounded him immediately. He stopped at his bag to drop off his clothes at his bag and pick up his phone. He noticed with little interest that Antonella had texted him about his whereabouts. He stopped in the doorway to read the full extent of the text. The first text consisted of questions of where he was. This led into a rant about how he was a bad boyfriend for not telling her where he was, how he was a bad father for leaving Thiago, and about how much she missed him.

Bullshit mostly.

The second text was a little more angered filled with curse words about how horrible of a person he was for worrying her. She continued on to threaten leaving him and taking both of his kids from him forever. 

In mere texts later, she completely flipped her mood and began to beg him to come home to her, to just answer her. This was nothing Leo hadn’t dealt with before. He found it was better to not answer her until he got home. She would make a big production when she got home about it, but it would end with her apologizing and crying in his arms. Actually texting her about where he was, was worse than telling her. She would call him all night and demand he come home. She would even call the person he was staying with when he didn’t answer. She pretended that she couldn’t get a hold of him and that, for whatever reason Leo had made up about needing a place to crash, wasn’t a problem anymore and that he could come home. 

The only other notification on his phone was a reminder that he had to go to the doctor’s office for the results after practice. At this reminder, he locked his phone and put it in his pocket. He looked up into Neymar’s eyes, who was watching him stand there. 

“What’s up?” Neymar asked casually. He seemed nervous to Leo. 

“Anto asking where I am, nothing important,” Leo looked at the table. He noticed with amusement that his coffee was in a ‘World’s Best Dad’ cup with Disney characters all over it. He sat down in one of the high swivel chairs. He pulled a plate of eggs and toast over to him while taking a sip of his coffee. He had begun to dig into his food when he noticed that Neymar hadn’t moved since he came into the kitchen. He looked up to see Neymar still staring at the spot Leo had been in moments ago, gripping his mug tightly. “Ney, what’s wrong?” Leo asked in concern.

“Hmm? Nothing, nothing. Is your coffee fine? Do you need sugar? Milk? Salt? I don’t know what you Argentinians put in it, so just name the product and I can get it for you,” Neymar began to walk around the kitchen, grabbing random things, avoiding looking at Leo. “I might have some vanilla or something you can put in. I wouldn’t suggest it without milk too but…”

“Ney”

“…you Argentinians can be so…”

“Ney”

“…weird sometimes. I mean...”

“Neymar!” Leo shouted, finally getting his attention. “First off, I drink my coffee black and Argentinians drink it the same as everyone else. And second off, I just need you to look at me and come here.” Leo motioned to Neymar to come over. Neymar reluctantly put down whatever was in his hand and walked over to Leo. When he got close, he stopped and looked down at his hands. Leo grabbed him by those hands and pulled him to the spot in between his legs. He put Neymar’s hands on his thighs and rested his own on Neymar’s hips. “Now tell me what’s wrong.”

Neymar ogled at Leo’s face for a minute before he said, shaking his head, “It’s nothing, it’s stupid, and I’m fine. Can we just eat? I’m pretty hungry actually since you took so long to get down here…” Leo gave him a pointed look, squeezing his good side. 

Neymar took a breath and continued “I just… this whole thing is just crazy. I can’t help but keep thinking that, after today, I might not get you like this again. That some paternity test might just rip away the one I love as soon as I just got him. Leo I’ve been in love with you for a while, it didn’t take some universal sign, I just knew and I’ve thought about this before, only as a dream though. You were with Anto and, Christ, you have a kid together. I never thought in a million years that this could happen, and now that it has I just…” Neymar broke off, looking away. He had stopped himself before his voice began to break. It didn’t do anything to stop the tears that threaten to spill from his eyes. “See? I’m being stupid and dramatic again. Just ignore me, please. I’ll get over it, let’s just eat.”

Leo gave him a heartbroken look, “No, Ney it’s not nothing, you’re not being stupid. This was exactly what I was afraid of. You don’t deserve to be troubled by this. I should have waited to tell you today after the results. But I’m a selfish man, and I didn’t wait. Now I’ve made you all upset about this. This is my fault, your concerns are completely valid. But I am very happy to eliminate some of those worries.” 

Leo sat up farther in his chair and bent Neymar down until their foreheads were touching. “I promise you, no matter the results today, that I will stay with you. We’ll make it work somehow, this I swear to you. I thought about it before I went to sleep last night, and I decided that I love you way too much to stop seeing you. So, after I go get the results, I’ll come over and we can discuss how we’ll deal with it.” Leo kissed Neymar’s forehead and mimicked Neymar, closing his eyes too. “We’ll figure this out.”

Neymar leaned in and pressed his lips to Leo’s. Thankfully, Leo pretended that he didn’t feel Neymar’s lip quiver, that he didn’t feel the frustrated tears mix into the kiss. To make sure that Leo didn’t feel his hands shake, Neymar put his hands on the edge of the chair on either side of Leo. This electively brought him closer to Leo as well. Leo wrapped his arms around Neymar’s neck and put everything he had into the kiss. He knew he wasn’t going to completely convince Neymar of his loyalty with a kiss, but he tried his best to. 

When Neymar pulled away, he wiped at his eyes and said, “Ugh. I’m such a mess. Let’s just forget about for now, okay? I’ll worry about it later, I’m fine.” Leo wasn’t convinced, but he let it go for now. He laid his arm on the back of Neymar’s chair protectively after he sat down. 

They ate in relative silence except for the excessive Brazilian music. When Leo asked how he could stand to listen to this in the morning, Neymar just answered ‘it relaxes me’ and that was that. 

They finished with about an hour until they had to leave, so Leo suggested they play FIFA. Leo beat Neymar every time, but Neymar still seemed distracted and out-of-it. 

In seemingly no time, it was time to go. Leo gathered all of his stuff and went to the car. He had to wait outside of it, waiting for Neymar to find his keys, because he locked the car. After 10 minutes of lazy looking, he found them in the couch cushions. 

“I’m here to make sure we get to practice on time and you still somehow make us late. How is that possible?” Leo questioned as they got in the car. 

“It’s just how I am. I could be completely ready to go somewhere 3 hours beforehand and I’m still always late. It’s not my fault I was born this way,” he answered. He reached to grab the AUX cord so he could play more of his Brazilian music, but Leo caught his hand. “What?”

“I refuse.”

“Refuse what?”

“To listen to any more of your crappy music. I get enough of it as it is in the locker room. We either listen to my music or we don’t listen to anything at all, your choice.”

“But your music sucks,” Neymar whined, pulling his hand back to start the car.

“Then I guess we have to sit in silence.”

Neymar lasted until they got to the end of his street. He wordlessly grabbed the AUX cord and threw it at Leo. Leo smiled in victory, turning on his softer, cooled down music. Neymar scowled the rest of the way to the facility. 

 

The practice went smoother than Leo thought it would. He had honestly thought that Neymar would’ve been weird and antsy after everything that happened, but he wasn’t. Maybe he was a bit more handsy, but with Neymar, you could never tell. The only weird moment was when Leo said Neymar couldn’t do a drill before Neymar said he couldn’t. The workout involved bending on your side at the hip, and that would have directly affected his bruise there. Everyone had looked at Leo with curiosity while Neymar explained why he couldn’t, but nothing became of it. 

All too slowly, the end of practice finally came. Leo quickly changed. He waited by the door, like Neymar had yesterday for him, for Neymar to finish. Once they got in the car, Leo told Neymar to take him to Camp Nou, so he could get his car he left there yesterday. 

The whole ride over, Leo could see Neymar get more and more anxious. Leo could tell he was trying his best not to show it, but the way he gripped the steering wheel was a dead giveaway. Leo grabbed Neymar’s phone out of his pocket. He put the AUX cord in it and turned on his music. Neymar reached his hand over and grasped Leo’s in gratitude. Leo brought it up to his lips and kissed it. He continued to stroke it with his thumb until they got to Leo’s car.

Neymar pulled up right next to it and parked. He took his hand out of Leo’s and rubbed his face with both of them. Once he finished he look back over at Leo who was staring straight back at him. Without saying a word, Neymar unbuckled their belts. He climbed out his seat and into Leo’s lap instead. Leo hugged him close to his chest while kissing the side of his head. He brought his lips down to Neymar’s when he knew he had to leave. Again, he tried to reassure Neymar with the kiss. He rubbed his hands all over him while Neymar gripped his shirt desperately. 

“I love you, remember that, okay? I’ll come over when I’m done, I promise,” Leo assured him as he brought their foreheads together. 

“I know, I love you too, and I’ll be waiting.”

With that, Neymar got out his lap and into the driver’s seat. Leo gathered up all his stuff, kissed Neymar on the cheek, and got out of the car. 

Neymar drove away without waiting for Leo to get in his car. If Leo saw him wiping his eyes again, he never mentioned it. 

 

“Where the fuck were you last night?” This was how Leo was greeted when he got home. 

“Please Anto, let’s not fight right now. Let’s go get the results and be done with it. And also, I would appreciate that you didn’t use that language around Thiago.” Leo walked over and grabbed Thiago out of his chair. He carried him with him to his room. He greeted him happily in there and played with him for 10 minutes while simultaneously getting everything ready for the hospital visit and Neymar’s later. He waited for Anto to come back in looking for a fight to say he needed a shower.

He finished washing up and changing his clothes within the next 20 minutes. He put all the items he needed into a bag and walked out of the room to find Anto and Thiago waiting in the living room. 

“What’s the bag for?” Anto interrogated. 

“Some stuff we need for the hospital.”

“Yeah, some papers for the doctor to keep quiet about this and stuff, but nothing that warrants that big of a bag. Where are you going after?”

“I’m staying at a friend’s.”

“And not stay with your family for another night? Leave the women who’s caring your child all alone with your other son?”

“It’s not my child!” Leo exploded, scaring Thiago. He started crying profusely. Leo rushed over and picked him up. He tried to soothe him by rubbing his back. Anto continued on like nothing happened. 

“Oh, don’t give me that again! It’s your child Leo! Who else’s would it be?”

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe the guy you were cheating on me with for 4 months!” Leo tried to keep his voice down for Thiago’s sake, but his anger just took over him. 

“We used protection, it couldn’t possibly be his!” Anto insisted. 

‘That doesn’t always work’ Leo thought, but didn’t say. He couldn’t even count on his fingers how many times they had this exact fight before. He realized quickly that that fact didn’t help him.

“Specking of cheating, whose house were you at last night, huh? What slut did you fuck while your family sat at home waiting for you? Why do you insist on humil…”

“Anto stop! I will not have you talking like that around Thiago! I was not cheating on you last night!” Leo lied through his teeth. “Look. You’re so sure that this baby is mine, so how about we go to the hospital, get the results, and know for sure, okay?” 

Leo picked his stuff back up. He continued to try to hush Thiago to a dull roar as he grabbed his keys. He set Thiago up in his seat in the back and kissed his forehead. He gave him one of his many stuffed animals to continue to try to calm him down. 

“I’m sorry that mommy and daddy yelled. We didn’t mean to scare you.” Leo said, wiping away his son’s tears.

Thiago sniffled, “Its ‘kay daddy. Why were you yelling?”

“Just an unhappy talk. Nothing to worry about.” He patted his son’s head and got in the front.

Anto got in the car next a moment later. She didn’t look at him or say anything. 

Leo put some of his relaxing music on. If anyone asked him why he did, he would have said it was for Thiago. It really was for him, though.

 

They sat in a hospital room waiting for the doctor to come back. Anto sat properly in a chair in the corner with her head held high. Leo didn’t understand how she could do it with all the facts staring at her in the face.. As for him, he sat on the floor Thiago, passing a ball at him with Thiago trying to kick it back.

They had been there for at least half an hour. It was just reaching 3 ‘o clock when the doctor finally showed up with the results. Leo got up off the ground, holding Thiago close to him. Anto got up to stand next to him. For the first time ever, she seemed nervous about the answer.

“Please Doc, just tell me who the father is.”

 

At 5 ‘o clock, Neymar let himself begin to worry. He dropped Leo off 4 hours ago. How long does it take to get results?

At 6, he got restless. He tried anything to take his mind off Leo, but nothing worked.

At 8, he began to drink. He started with a glass of wine, the only beverage that could calm him down at the moment. 

At 9, he finished the whole bottle.

At 10, he emptied all the contents out of his stomach. His nervousness reached a new height. He had already began to accept that Leo wasn’t coming

At 12, Neymar wasn’t aware enough to answer the door when someone knocked. At this point he had convinced himself of a few truths. One, he makes horrible decisions in his life. Two, Leo never loved him and had just been looking for a fun experience. Third, the baby was in fact Leo’s, and he planned to stay with Anto for the rest of their life. They were already on the way to Vegas to elope and they were laughing about the whole thing right now. 

At 12:05, the pounding at the door got too insistent to ignore. He somehow gathered the strength to stand and walk over to the door. When he opened the door to Leo, all he could do was laugh, hysterically.

“Awe, you finally decide to show up? Don’t you have a girlfriend and a new baby to take care of?” Neymar accused. 

Leo went to push past him. Neymar tried to keep him from coming in, but he wasn’t strong enough, all he did was grabbed onto Leo. Leo guided them over to the couch. 

Leo looked around to see an empty wine bottle and a couple of tissues. He knew that his neglect of Neymar would leave him upset, but he didn’t think it would affect him that much. Leo always had a curse of underestimating emotions. 

Leo set to clean up the mess. He threw the bottle away and put the tissues in a bag for the trash. When he got back, Neymar had his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. Leo sat down next to him.

“Look, Ney, I’m so sorry. I just got caught…” Neymar shook his head and cut him off with the raise of his hand. 

“I’m sure you had your reasons. I’m too tired tonight to listen to them, though. Can we just do to bed for now?” Neymar came alive with a thought. “That is, of course, if you’re staying. If you’re not, that’s ok, I promise I’m fine, really. Just tell me now and then you can leave. We’ll pretend this didn’t happen and I won’t tell anyone I sw...” Neymar trailed off as Leo stood up. He walked into the front hall and picked up his bag. He came back into the living room and dropped his bag in front of Neymar, expectantly. 

Neymar looked from the bag to Leo, “What do you have in there? Weapons to really make sure I don’t tell anyone about this? Drugs that give me memory loss from the last 3 days?”

“Is everything a joke to you?” Leo remarked, picking up his bag and pulling Neymar up.

“It’s my only defense mechanism.” Neymar let himself be pulled up the stairs to his room. Leo had to practically carry him because the effects of the alcohol were still present in his system. When they got to the room. Leo sat Neymar down on the bed. He helped him out of his shirt and pants. He changed into his own pajamas after and pulled Neymar up the bed. He covered them with the sheets, and pulled Neymar as close to him as he could. 

“I’m sorry, Ney, I should’ve…” Leo began. Neymar just shushed him. 

“Tomorrow, okay?”

“Okay.” And with that, they fell asleep.

 

Neymar woke up around 8 the next morning. He sat up to see Leo beside him. He watched him breath in and out for a bit. He ran his hands over his face and slowly got up. His hangover wasn’t that bad. He mostly just had a headache. And that could’ve been from a number of things. 

Neymar walked to the bathroom in the hall. He washed his face and brushed his teeth. He ran a hand through his hair with water until he was satisfied. He finished up in the bathroom and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water and aspirin. He walked back to the room upstairs to find Leo getting up.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

“Um, you can use the bathroom down the hall. I’m a… I’m just gonna change and get myself situated.” 

“Okay, I’ll make us some coffee, take your time.”

Neymar left with half a smile. Leo got up and quickly got his bag and went to the bathroom. He finished up and walked downstairs to the kitchen. He located the coffee machine and all its ingredients in the cupboard above it.

Neymar came down the stairs right after Leo had poured him a mug full. Neymar reached in the cupboard and pulled out two sugar packets. He walked over to the refrigerator and got the milk. He poured both the sugars and the milk into his coffee. He did all this in silence.

Neymar sat down at the counter and took a big gulp. He felt it burn his tongue, but he barely noticed. He was already burning with embarrassment. He covered his face with his hands when Leo sat down beside him. Leo felt him tense up the second he put his hand on his back to comfort him, so he removed it. He waited for Neymar to talk.

Neymar looked over at Leo, “I’m going to go first, okay?” he waited for Leo to nod and continued on. “I’m sorry that you found me like that yesterday. I’m never like that I swear, I can’t really afford to be anyways, and I’m sorry you had to see that. It was kinda just everything at once coming down on me, all my fears and pressures. You should know that I’m not very confident with relationships, that’s why none of them have ever lasted. I start to overthink things and I get in my own way. You’ve seen me do it on the field, so I’m pretty sure you can understand. 

“Also, you should know that I’m not very confident around you. Period. Hell, I still get nervous around you when we play. I’ve learned to work around it, so hopefully it doesn’t show anymore. But this, this is new territory for me. I’m still wrapping my mind around you liking me back and, well you heard me yesterday. I guess my only excuse is that, over time last night, I increasingly believed that you weren’t coming, that you had never loved me and all that shit. A victim of my own mind, and I realize now that the wine didn’t really help,” Neymar laughed. “Actually, I’m positive it didn’t help, just made it worse. Now enough from me, let’s get into the serious stuff. What took you so long? What happened?”

Leo reached over and grabbed Neymar’s hand. He refused to let go when he said, “It’s not mine.”

Neymar let out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding, “It’s not?”

“Not even possible that it could’ve been, like I promised. No, it’s the guy she was cheating on me with. The reason I didn’t come over immediately, that I didn’t even text you, was because, well, Anto lost it. I was right when I said that she truly believed that the baby was mine. When this was not the case, she went hysterical. She started crying and pleading with the doctor. She kept saying that it couldn’t be, that they had always used a condom, but the doctor just said what I had been saying to her, that not all condoms are reliable. 

“It was a hard time getting her out of the hospital, and even harder getting her in the house. When I did succeed, I knew I couldn’t leave her there alone. I couldn’t text you because, the second I got my phone out to call her parents, she went crazy. She kept saying, well, she didn’t really know what she was saying. It’s not important. I tried to explain to her that I was just calling her parents, but she pleaded with me not to. She didn’t want them to know. I told her that I wouldn’t tell them, that I was just calling them to come pick up Thiago so he wouldn’t have to see her like this. He was there the whole time, Ney. He didn’t know what to do other than cry. It was so hard trying to console both of them. I was in way over my head. 

“When her parents arrived, I left her with her mother and took Thiago and her dad into another room. I told him everything that had happened. I could tell he was shocked to learn what his daughter did. He didn’t believe me at first, so I showed him the official results, which shut him up pretty quickly. I told him that I was leaving for the night. I couldn’t stay in the house anymore. I left Thiago with them only after he asked if I would. I think he thinks that I’m going to try to get sole custody of him, so he wanted to have him while he still can.

“I would have been sooner, if her dad hadn’t told her that I was leaving while I put Thiago down for bed. When I walked back downstairs, she was there, pleading with me to stay. She said she would abort the baby if I didn’t. I didn’t want her doing that. I knew that, when she got herself to the right state of mind, it would kill her to know that she wanted that. So, we did our best to calm her down. We ended up giving her a sleeping pill, hoping she’d be better in the morning. They haven’t texted me yet, so I figure it’s going okay.”

They sat in silence for a minute. Neymar was rendered speechless. He had no idea what to say to something like that. He had spent time with Anto before. When he got past his jealousy for her, she seemed like a really nice person to him. He never thought she would freak out like. Apparently, Leo had an acute ability of making people crazy for him. 

“I don’t know why, I’m nothing special,” Leo commented. Neymar hadn’t realized he said that last sentence out loud, breaking the silence. Neymar took the time to look back at Leo. During his speech, Leo had taken his hands away from Neymar and elected to grip his mug fiercely. His grip now made his hands look even whiter than they usually are.

Neymar took the mug out of Leo’s hand with a little struggle. Neymar than took Leo’s hands back into his own. He gently rubbed the back of them and said, “Leo, you are very special, to me, to your family, to the whole world really, so don’t ever think that. Honestly, kind of makes you sound like a dick, you’re way too humble for your own good,” Leo glared at Neymar for that. “Also, I’m sorry you had to deal with that, and I’m sorry that you felt like you still had to come over here. You shouldn’t’ve. Your family needs you right now. Anto may have done all that to you, but if I know you, I know that you still care for her. You should go home and get everything settled. We can do this later, okay? I’m fine, really, but Anto isn’t. And until you get everything resolved with her, I don’t feel right you being here.”

“Neymar, I do care for here, but I want to be here, I want to be with you. Anto needs to sort out her own stuff out without me.”

“I know, and I agree she does, but for now, she needs you there. And it’s because I know you want to be with me, that I can let you go. We have all the time in the world to figure us out. But you can only break up with the mother of your child once. I would know. So, how about you finish your coffee, and I’ll go get your stuff?” Neymar stood up to leave. Leo stopped him before he even took a step. They gazed at each other. Leo pleaded with Neymar silently not to let him go, but he knew he had to. 

Instead of saying anything, Leo also stood up. He pulled Neymar into a hug. He kissed the side of Neymar’s head as Neymar wrapped his arms around Leo desperately. Leo walked Neymar backward towards the couch. At last second, he turned them around so that he fell into a sitting position on the couch with Neymar in his lap. 

“I’m sorry this is so fucked-up. I wish I had more to offer you, but this is what you get. When she’s gone, it’ll be better, so much better, I swear. I’m sorry you have to deal with this, you don’t deserve it.” Leo said, trying to comfort Neymar with his words. Neymar just buried his face even farther into Leo’s neck. He turned his body until he was straddling Leo. He wrapped his arms tighter around his neck. He pulled back to look in Leo’s eyes. 

Leo moved his hand from Neymar’s back to try to move away the hair in Neymar’s eyes. Tried is the key word here, for every time he tried to move it, it would just bounce right back into place. Neymar smiled at Leo’s frustration. He moved forward and kissed Leo’s pout of his face. The kiss was slow and sweet. 

Neymar didn’t want to stop, but all too soon, Leo broke it off. Neymar whined at the loss of contact. Leo chuckled and pecked his pout off this time. Neymar got up after that. He walked up stairs with Leo trailing him. Neymar picked up Leo’s bag and turned around. He gave it to Leo reluctantly. 

Before Leo could say anything, Neymar walked back out of the room. Leo found him waiting in the front hall. 

Leo walked up to Neymar and whispered seriously, “I love you, don’t forget that. My body maybe leaving, but my heart is still here with you.”

Neymar took one look at him and started laughing. He was uncontrollable for a while. He put his hand on Leo to steady himself. Leo rolled his eyes and exclaimed, “I was trying to be romantic and you ruined it!”

“I’m sorry *laughing* I just *laughing* just give me a second,” Neymar continued to have bursts of laughter as he tried to calm down. When he finally did, he kissed Leo with a smile on his face. He still could barely keep his face straight as they kissed, but Leo didn’t care. He was too happy to see Neymar laughing again after causing him such grief. He let Neymar press his body to his urgently. Leo dropped the bag and rubbed his hands all over Neymar’s back. He back Neymar up until his back hit the front door. Leo kept his hands on Neymar’s waist while Neymar’s hands frantically traveled all over his body, from his hair to the back of his thighs. 

Leo pulled back for air and Neymar moved to his neck, bucking his hips up into Leo’s as he did. “Neymar, no. I should go.”

“How about I give you a farewell blowjob?” Neymar rolled his hips suggestively. Leo felt his hand travel to his waistband. 

Leo grabbed his hand right as he began to tug it down. “No, I got to go, there’s no time for that.” Leo’s voice came out shaky as Neymar began to kiss the underside of his jaw and steadily roll his hips into his.

“Mmm, I think we have time. You seem pretty gone already, I don’t think it’d take much.” Neymar sneaked his other hand down to Leo’s crotch. He grasped it in his hand, squeezing. Leo moaned out at that, subconsciously crushing Neymar into the door even harder. Neymar, who had not been expecting the sudden movement, slammed his head back, growling at Leo. He began to bite at Leo’s neck more vigorously after that. Leo bucked up into Neymar’s hand even more than before. He felt so close to coming.

Neymar also felt Leo’s newfound enthusiasm. Hastily, before Leo could stop him, Neymar dropped to his knees. He pulled down Leo’s sweatpants just as quick. He nuzzled his face in Leo’s boxers, resulting in Leo losing his breath. He then dragged those down, too. He took in the sight of Leo with pleasure. He looked up to Leo leaning over him. Leo had has arms bracing his the door above Neymar’s head. He meant to tell Neymar to hurry up, but he didn’t need to.

Still looking at Leo, Neymar seized Leo’s cock in his hand, kissing the tip. He then turned his sight back to the task at hand. Neymar licked Leo’s cock from the bottom, up. He mouthed at it with delight until he felt Leo buck forward a little. 

Neymar, finally in Leo’s opinion, took it into his mouth. He seemed content to just lick around the tip and suck on it, but Leo wasn’t pleased with just that. Neymar, who had his hands place on Leo’s thighs, felt him tremble with the effort he was exerting to not thrust into Neymar’s mouth. Although he knew that he probably couldn’t handle it, Neymar got a thrill from the idea. 

He liked it enough that he swallowed Leo’s cock down farther. If Leo felt like he was going to come before, he felt like he would explode now. He slumped against the door even farther, sending his cock into Neymar’s throat even more. Luckily for Neymar, he was prepared for this happening. Although he chocked a little, he took it down as far as he could. When he reached limit, he looked up at Leo. 

Leo currently had his head laying against the door with his eyes closed. Upon Neymar grasping his thighs tighter, he looked down into Neymar’s eyes. The scene below him was way too erotic for him to handle. Leo reached his hand down to Neymar’s cheek. Originally he did it to lovingly show his appreciation, but all he really did was feel his cock through Neymar’s cheek. His breath got caught in throat again as he saw Neymar close his eyes and moan around his cock. If the scene already wasn’t dirty enough, he watched Neymar reach a hand down to his own cock to relieve some pressure.

Leo banged his hand against the door from the intensity of it all. This made Neymar jump a little. His teeth scraped Leo’s cock making Leo hiss. His hand moved from Neymar’s cheek to his hair, grasping it tightly.

Neymar bobbed his head a few times, making the cock go in and out of his mouth. Combined with that, the jerking off of his own cock, and the tight grasping of Leo’s hand in his hair, Neymar came. He pulled off Leo’s cock, moaning, so he could breathe as he came. He let his head hit the door with his eyes close. 

Leo watched it all happen in his own euphoria. He almost came when it happened, but it just wasn’t enough, he needed to have a hand on him. Just as he reached a hand down to relieve himself, thinking that Neymar was too far gone, his hand was batted away. Apparently Neymar still had the strength to finish the job. He grabbed Leo’s cock again and jerked it off with his mouth around the tip. In no time, Leo came with a shout. He shot come down Neymar’s throat in strings. Neymar pulled back too quickly, though. Some of it got on his face and in that moment, Leo couldn’t feel bad. He thought he looked good that way. 

Neymar fell back on his heels, exhausted. He couldn’t even find the strength to wipe his face. He breathed heavily with his eyes closed. Leo knelt down in front of him after he pulled his pants up and tucked himself away. He used his thumb to collect the come off Neymar’s face. He lightly put it in Neymar’s mouth, who instinctively began to lick Leo’s finger. This continued until it was all gone. 

Leo kissed Neymar’s mouth and gathered him in his arms. Neymar leaned heavily on Leo’s shoulder, his back to Leo’s front. 

“How you convinced me to do that is beyond me,” Leo breathed out after a moment. 

Neymar could do nothing but smile, “I think it might have something to do with my skillfully amazing mouth, but it might have also been my hypnotizing powers.” They both laughed at that. Leo got up and helped Neymar to his feet. “Ugh. Why did I come in my pants?”

“You didn’t wait for me to help,” Leo simply said. He picked his bag up again and put his hands on the door to go. He looked back at Neymar and said “I love you.”

Neymar leaned over and kissed him, “I love you, too”


End file.
